The present invention relates to internal combustion engines, and in particular to piston-type internal combustion engines.
Internal combustion engines are generally known. One of the known internal combustion engines is an internal combustion engine H1G2OV5HAG3 produced by General Motors and including four cylinders arranged in a row with pistons each arranged in a respective one of said cylinders and connected by piston rods with an output shaft. The internal combustion engine is widely used and is reliable in operation. However, it has the disadvantage in that it is characterized by relatively low power per weight unit, relatively low efficiency and undesirable forces in the unit cylinder-piston due to the piston rods and as a result the one-sided wear of the surfaces of the engine cylinders.
Also, an engine with V-shaped arrangement is known, such for example 911CS-2.71 produced by Porsche. This engine has 3-4 pairs of cylinders arranged in a row, and the cylinders of each pair are arranged at an angle V relative to one another with each cylinder having a piston connected with an output shaft by piston rods. The engine has higher power per weight unit, however still its efficiency is relatively low and also undesirable forces in the unit cylinder-piston are produced with the resulting one-sided wear of the surfaces of the engine cylinders.